


Ocean Blue

by Queens_latin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aquariums, Fish, I cried while writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Terminal Illnesses, kinda sad, somewhat happy ending, though it's unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_latin/pseuds/Queens_latin
Summary: Lance's only joy in life is the ocean, so thankfully he's lived by the ocean his whole life. But he's been diagnosed with a terminal illness and in his last few days, he goes to one of his favorite places. The Aquarium. And while there he meets a stranger with the most beautiful violet eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so disclaimer, I wrote this back in 2017 but never got around to ever posting it anywhere. I didn't ever finish Voltron nor will I ever, so I most likely won't ever write for it again. 
> 
> Though with that being said I hope y'all enjoy! Warning it is kinda sad though. <3 <3 
> 
> Oh, also I don't own Voltron in any way, shape, or form.

The ocean is so big. And scary. But beautiful, and its beauty is what masks the horror. They say that smart people are terrified of the ocean, but if that's true then I'm the most stupid person alive. The ocean is home to me.

The doctor said I don't have much longer, maybe only a week left. But that's alright with me. I've lived my whole life by the ocean, and that's all I could have asked for.  
We pull up to the aquarium as soon as it opens. My mom helps me to my feet as we walk on the cracked pavement up to the front doors. We walk in and the lady at the front desk greets us, but I'm not paying attention. I'm looking at the swarms of people around me, all going to different parts of the aquarium. Some to the Sea Otter tank in the center. Some off to the Dark Life tanks that take up the left-wing. And the rest to the Tropical Fish tanks in the right-wing. I feel a buzz of anxiety start to build in the back of my mind as my stomach starts to turn at the sight of all these people. The aquarium had only opened 10 minutes before and the place was nearly packed already.  
My lungs take in big gulps of air as feel my chest constrict, the room starts to spin as my vision starts to go blurry. I race off to the least packed hallway, the left-wing. I rush past people looking into the dark tanks that hold octopus, cuttlefish, and other deep-sea creatures with all kinds of weird fins and glowing spots. I race to the very end of the exhibit where my favorite part of the aquarium is. The Big Kelp Field. It's a giant tank that spans the length of the wall, both of the two wings lead to this tank.  
Inside the tank are these beautiful red and yellow strands of kelp. Swimming in between the 30 ft tall kelp are many different types of fish. Rainbowfish, Dory's, Parrotfish, and Halibut are visible through the thick kelp. Though all the fish in all their rainbow colors might be beautiful my favorite are the Blue Jack Mackerel. They might not be the most interesting looking fish, but when they swim in schools they make the most gorgeous picture. The way they bend and sway. And how the light reflects on their scales, it looks like thousands of stars dancing in the water.

As I stare at these beauties, I feel my breath slows down and my heart stops racing. I stare up at the fish and suddenly I'm on the ground staring up at these hypnotizing Mackerel. The voice of my mom calling to me is lost in the deep ocean sound that starts to encase my mind. I feel her hand on my shoulder but I do not look at her. I only stare at the fish. She has found me in this position many times before and, thought that this might be the last time I ever watch these fish, comes to mind. I feel tears start to swell up in my eyes making my vision blurry.

All the pain of these last few weeks start to pile on my chest as I realized I'm going to die soon. That this is the last time I'm ever going to be able to see these fish. I feel my cheeks become warm and wet as my emotions spill out of my eyes.  
I feel the grey carpet shift underneath me as another figure sits next to me. I turn my head slightly to the right and see the most shocking pair of violet eyes I've ever seen. I feel myself blush as these pools of purple orbs stare into my eyes. The silkiest voice I've ever heard says, 

"Keith."   
I stare back at him blankly.   
He then sees my confusion and quickly elaborates.   
"That's my name, Keith." He states awkwardly, pink tingeing his cheeks.   
"Oh oh um, I'm um Lance," I mumble.   
I tuck my head into my knees.   
"Hey um, why were you crying earlier?" Keith asks, concern lacing his voice.   
"Oh, it's just that it's going to be the last time I ever get to see these fish," I say looking at him. He seems to understand and then looks back to the tank. I look at him a few seconds more then, turn back to the fish tank as well. We sit there on the floor not talking but just enjoying each other's company. All too soon the aquarium is closing and I have to go. My mom pulls me up and I wave goodbye to Keith.

I had a good day today, I tell my mom as I start to fall asleep on the car ride back to the hospital. My dreams are filled with the sound of the ocean and a violet-eyed boy calling out to me from the sea.


End file.
